RoMitri: Sus Conjuros de Lujuria
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Una simple guardiana y Unos profundos ojos chocolate. Ese hermoso pelo del mismo color de los ojos. Y un lápiz más tarde, nos deja estas Historias cortas -con mucha pasión y lujuria- y Mucho lenguaje adulto. Del puño y letra de esa simple... y apasionada guardiana.
1. Esos ojos Chocolate que me derriten

**VA es obra de la mente de Richelle Mead. **Las ideas escritas son producto de diferentes momentos y... experiencias de vida.

* * *

Días atrás, en una reunión de coordinación entre los Guardianes VIP, lo había conocido.

A Máster Dimitri Ivashkov Belikov.

El único guardián cuyo _papi royal_ lo había reconocido -_borracho_, según él mismo- pero igual de válido.

Lo que lo hacía el_ sobrino de La Reina_ y -actualmente- parte de su Guardia Real.

Y quizás su Capitán en un futuro no tan inmediato.

* * *

Como la Guardiana de una importante Lady moroi -Vasilissa, la hija menor del Príncipe Eric Dragomir- había tenido que asistir, junto a su madre -la Guardiana del hermano -y heredero- de La Princesa Ariana Szelsky- .

Y junto a ellas, estaban los otros Guardianes Dragomirs y los más relevantes de cada Casa Real.

Además de Hans Croft, El Capitán de todos los Guardianes.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Guapísimo. Altísimo. Unos profundos ojos chocolate. Ese hermoso pelo del mismo color de los ojos... Pero era un todo. Lo que irradiaba. Su elegancia al moverse. Su voz cálida. Su sonrisa... Su... en fin. Todo en él.

Tuvo que mantener la compostura -no ante sus pares- ¡pero sí ante su seria y temible madre!.

Que no dudaría en llamarle la atención -¡allí mismo!- como si tuviera 10 y no 20 años.

* * *

Habían ido por un café tras esa reunión.

Dimitri quería saber sobre Adrian -su primo moroi, pero también su cargo-, pero pronto escaló a temas más personales.

Y el coqueteo comenzó a escalar, además.

La vida de los guardianes iba en ritmo vertiginoso.

Así que no tenían mucho tiempo para largos cortejos y menos eternos paseos bajo la luz del sol o de la luna.

Así que -si quería que las cosas resultaran- no podía ser remilgada. ¡Tenía 20 años!.

A esa edad, una guardiana debería ya tener -al menos una- experiencia romántica.

Porque no sabía en qué momento terminaría su vida.

Era casi una regla no escrita.

"Tengo el último turno de noche", le susurró en la última cita en el café. "Pero nunca tengo sueño, cuando ya es el alba, ¿tú sí?"

"Iré por tí, ¿sí, Roza?", sonrió y terminó su café. "Hasta... el alba. Hermosa".

* * *

Rose había tenido alguna -muy poca- experiencia en las lides del amor.

El Guardián Ashford -Mase, en tiempos de la Academia- fue su primer novio, entre los 14 y 15 años.

Luego Lady Vasilissa fue enviada a intercambio por diversas Academias -algo normal entre los royals que eran herederos directos- y su madre acordó con los Dragomirs que Rose la acompañara.

Así que su relación -como la de Vasilissa con Máster Aaron Drozdov (un royal de menor rango en su familia)- terminó.

Por dos años, saltaron de una a otra y Rose tuvo algunos romances superficiales.

Pero nuevamente regresaron a su Academia -y Rose seguía virgen- para graduarse.

Vasilissa se reencontró con Aaron y posteriormente inició una relación con Máster Christian Ozera -cuyo padre y la madre de Vasilissa eran primos en algún grado- y ella... no encontró novedad en ninguno, todos ya centrados en la graduación y ya negociando con tal o cual ser su guardián.

Entonces conoció a Lord Adrian Ivashkov. Sí. Ivashkov, como Dimitri. Su primo -de hecho-.

Pero nacido del matrimonio entre dos morois, un Lord Ivashkov y una Miss Tarus (era menos de edad). Y era el heredero al Principado, que ostentaba su padre.

Algo en él la atraía.

No era que pareciera sincero -era un buen hombre, mejor que muchos royals- o su atractivo.

Pero aceptó sus coqueteos y le llovieron las críticas de la Academia y de la Corte.

Salió con él por un año -aún después de su graduación como guardiana.

A La Reina más le preocupaba que Adrián se descarrilara que el hecho de estar con ella.

Su tío, Randall -sí, el padre de Dimitri- había estado bastante bajo control en el tiempo del nacimiento de sus 4 hijos con Olena Belikova...

Quizás Rose podría hacer lo mismo por él.

Así que le ofreció a Adrian como cargo... pero deberían casarse... como Randall lo hizo con Olena -su amante dhampir y su guardiana en esos años- por órdenes de La Reina.

Ni que decir, que Rose retrocedió, horrorizada.

Así que le pidió a Vasilissa que la pidiera como guardiana -suplicara o rogara daba lo mismo- pero si la otorgaban a Adrian... también ella debería darse a él.

Su virginidad y vida.

Así que Adrián recibió a su primo -a quien apenas conocía- y Vasilissa a Rose. Y comenzó a _viajar_ -y llevaba un año viajando, para sanear su amargura-.

Y a Dimitri el viaje le permitió huir del acoso y persecución de Madame Natasha Ozera, que lo quería como semental... entre otras cosas, por ser sobrino de La Reina.

Y sus hijos serían Máster y Misses Ivashkov -aunque fueran dhampirs, como el padre-.


	2. ¡Si estas paredes hablaran!

Rose suspiró, pero no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, esos momentos...

Su jefe directo -Croft- finalmente se fue, sin notar lo nerviosa que estaba ese día.

Como cada vez que ocurría que alguno tenía el turno de cierre, él le dijo "sin horas extras, recuerda".

Ella sonrió, nerviosa "eh, no, me vienen a buscar hoy", a lo que su jefe frunció el ceño, luego sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Así que ese era el día. Al fin estaba sola.

Subió a prepararse un café y bajó con él y las otras carpetas que aún debía archivar -¿por qué, en tiempos modernos, había tanto papeleo?-.

Él ya estaba allí, en la oficina vacía, con una caja de donuts, al parecer. Se sonrieron, sólo un poco incómodos.

"Archivaré esto o Croft tendrá un soponcio, ¿si?, ponte... cómodo. Ésta" -señaló todo el lugar, lleno de cubículos vacíos- "es mi oficina".

Caminó presurosa al archivo y dejó la carpeta en el kárdex marcado Dragomir. Suspiró.

Luego soltó varios botones de su blusa -bajo su chaqueta- se ajustó bien el escote que le armaba el sostén de encaje -regalo de Vasilissa para cuándo... Saltara su liebre- y salió.

Aún le quedaba cerca de una hora antes del cambio de guardia y la llevada del primer Guardián del nuevo turno.

Salió del archivo algo nerviosa.

¡Ese era el Cuartel de Guardianes!, no podían dejar demasiado ADN, porque los laboratorios estaban puertas más allá...

* * *

¡Pero vio como él se acercaba y la besaba intempestivamente!, alterando su respiración.

Calmaría un poco la situación, invitándolo a un café. Sí. Eso.

"Anita -La Guardiana Rojo- llega como en una hora más... el primer turno nocturno" -día es noche en la corte y noche es día. Sí. Confuso" le dijo, a modo de explicación de que no pudieran irse aún. "Debo... esperarla..."

"Ok". –dijo él, siguiéndola escaleras arriba, al tercer piso.

Prepararon el café y ella abrió una ventana para respirar aire, mientras él le decía que tenía ganas de hacer algo.

"¿Qué?", casi ladró. De desesperación.

"Abrazarte por detrás" Rose sintió cómo la abrazaba suavemente por la espalda, besando su cuello.

Y comenzó a besarla. A tocarla, a abrazarla.

La giró hacia él y desabrochó los pantalones de Rose -¡los reglamentarios en su uniforme!- y metió suavemente una mano bajo su ropa, hasta alcanzar su vagina -cerrada. (si, ella seguía virgen)

La rodeó al sentir su himen, para buscar su clítoris, para regalarle un orgasmo.

Se fue apegando a ella al sentirla gemir y agitarse, para absorber sus sonidos preorgásmicos. Finalmente ella estalló suavemente.

La giró para ponerla de espaldas a él, bajó más sus pantaletas, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y puso su pene duro entre sus nalgas tibias, ella inclinada hacia delante afirmada en una silla.

Presionaba suavemente hacia ellas, ella cerrando los ojos para sentir sólo la caricia en su cuerpo… sintiendo como el pene buscaba encontrar su vagina y entrar suavemente. Pero no haciéndolo... Sólo tentándola.

No sería allí -o en ese momento- en que tomaría todo lo que ella quisiera darle.

A los pocos minutos del sensual juego, él la ayudó a vestirse. se vistió a sí mismo y se tomaron el café, ya frío.

El turno de Rose ya estaba llegando a su fin.

* * *

Un ruido los alertó casi hasta quedar paralizados.

Una voz femenina la hizo saltar.

¡Anita!" le susurró.

Ella se acercó a la escalera y habló en voz alta, para hacerse notar.

"¡Anita!, soy Rose. Estoy en mi último café... ya archivé todo".

"Voy a los lockers, ya puedes irte, Rose. Vuelves el lunes, ¿cierto?, ¡que suerte que tu cargo sale de la ciudad!, ¿Las Vegas, cierto?".

"Sí. ¡Pero no a casarse!, ¡apareció otro Usuario!".

"¡Lastima, eso es tan romántico!, ¡aprovecha y cásate tú, Rose!", y se fue, riendo.

Ni que decir que ellos salieron a toda velocidad.

* * *

A ella le vino un ataque de risa rumbo a comer algo.

Conversaron animadamente mientras despachaban sus gigantescos lomitos.

Él quería dar rienda a los besos y a las caricias -idealmente en sus hermosos pezones -que parecían querer arrancar- y en su pene.

Había oído en intercambio. ¡Él también iría a ese viaje, con Adrián!.

Una idea apareció de pronto. Sí, podía regalarle un orgasmo... pero otras cosas también y ¡lo haría en ese viaje!

Se ocultaron en una callecita aún oscura -el amanecer galopaba a pasos rápidos- e intercambiaron algunos besos, uno que otro suave orgasmo gracias a esos hermosos pezones oscuros y finalmente, ya frente a su alojamiento -en el pabellón de Guardianes- se despidieron con un Hasta Muy Pronto.

"También voy a ese viaje, Roza", le susurró. Y ellos duermen de día, ¿sí?, habrá rotativa de Guardianes... ¿nos arrancamos… ?".

"¡Sí!", respondió sin pensar. excitada ante lo que vendría.

Había terminado la primera parte de una historia… de atracción.

* * *

_saltar la liebre_...dicho campesino chileno... picardía pura.


	3. Lo que Pasó en Las Vegas

"¡Rose, mira, es el hotel!, ¡llegamos a Las Vegas!".

¿Por qué Vasilissa siempre parecía de 15 ante un lugar nuevo?, de seguro ya pensaba en la tonelada de cosas que quería comprar...

Y, de seguro, la arrastraría por todas partes, comprando todo lo que ya había... en muchas otras partes.

"Busquemos nuestros alojamientos... ¿Lissa, quieres conmigo o...?", Rose la miró. Dubitativa.

* * *

Eran las únicas mujeres del grupo.

Adrián, Dimitri, Cristián y El Guardián Castile -Eddie- formaban duplas.

* * *

Si Lissa quería con Cristian, deberían armar nuevas organizaciones para dormir.

"Si... no te incomoda -es decir, todos son _chicos_\- ¡Quiero con Cristian, obvio!", risitas tontas.

No medias tontas. ¡_Totalmente tonta_s!.

"Yo conozco a Eddie, ¡pero ronca!, ¿y tú, Camarada Belikov?, ¿r_oncas en la cama_?".

"Más bien _roca_", masculló Adrian, "Rosie, tal vez tú y yo..."

"Dedo encima. Dedo roto", le dijo, severamente. No estaba allí por él. "Ojo encima, ojo morado... Tronco encima... tronco podado" y Adrián palideció, llevándose ambas manos a la ubicación de su alicaído... tronco.

"Yo... me quedo con Castile. Al menos sé que no le gusto, ¿eh, Castile?", Eddie se sonrojó. "No quiero volver a ver desnudo a mi primo, aquí presente, así que... Rosie, ¡es todo tuyo!. Cuidado con ella, si la despiertas, ¡seguro te pateará sin compasión en tu...!, bueno" y miró hacia abajo, con todos.

Al impresionante _tronco_ y todos levantaron la vista.

Más autoconscientes que nunca.

* * *

El usuario era viejo.

Se llamaba Robert Darú.

Era el hermano mayor -por 20 años- del Difunto Víktor Dashkov -de triste memoria... sip.

El _mismísimo_ que fue _drenado_ por su propia hija en ese confuso incidente del intento de secuestro de Vasilissa.

Robert -hijo no reconocido del viejo Príncipe Roderik- estaba casi desequilibrado.

Aún le quedaba algo de magia -muy descontrolada tras la muerte de varios de sus _Shadow Kissed_\- cosa que preocupaba a Lissa.

* * *

Porque ese día -del _secuestro_\- Rose cayó bajo el ataque -y fue casi drenada- por Natalie.

Lissa fue todo el camino haciéndole CPR.

Lo que no sabía.. era que la estaba -literalmente- reviviendo.

Trayéndola de entre los muertos.

Haciéndola su Shadow Kissed.

* * *

La conversación rozó por varios mitos y muchas leyendas, pero con gran trasfondo de verdad.

Estaban atadas _de por vida_.

Y la muerte de una u otra _desequilabraría_ a la que sobreviviera.

Habían formas.

Pero al final... la magia de e_spíritu y oscuridad las mataría_.

Él no conocía otras formas.

* * *

"Si me lo permiten", habló Dimitri. "En Baia hay... una pareja similar. Ella es la usuaria. Mark es su enlazado. y Su guardián", omitió que estaban casados, porque podía darles ideas a Adrian.

Ideas que quería para sí mismo.

"¡Iremos a Baia!", saltó Lissa. "¿Dónde es Baia?".

Plop. Realmente _sutil_, Lissa.

* * *

Dimitri salió a "mapear" la zona, solo.

A buscar Capillas, más bien.

A comprar el anillo para Rose.

¡Porque quería que se casaran!, _ella_ era virgen. Y no merecía menos.

Sus vidas podían terminar ese mismo día. Y había que vivir un poco.

Y si seguían vivos -para programar el viaje a Baia- entonces la convencería de celebrar el matrimonio en el Rito Ruso...

En ningún momento creía que eso sería efímero.

Con sus cargos -no estarían siempre juntos- y el tiempo que se vieran, ¡_Habrían fuegos artificiales_!.

* * *

Era difícil coordinar horarios con el mundo de los humanos.

Así que los morois tomaban el desayuno en el hotel a las 7AM -era su _cena_, en realidad- y se iban a dormir.

Despertaban a media tarde, para seguir estudiando sobre _el Espíritu_.

Para los guardianes que hacían la rotativa, no era mejor.

Se les había sumado uno adicional -para Robert- así que dividían el día entre 4.

* * *

Dimitri -de nivel _BM7_\- era el _Senior_ del grupo de guardianes -porque Adrian era el Lord de mayor rango del grupo, ya que era el heredero directo de un Príncipe (Lissa lo era tras su hermano mayor, que lo era de su padre).

Rose -_Full Red Moon_\- seguía en rango y Eddie aún era _Full Blue Moon_.

El otro guardián asignado era _Full White Moon_.

Así que Dimitri era quien armaba las rotativas, poniendo a Rose y a sí mismo lo más cerca posible del otro.

Pero Rose y él... tendrían libre el mismo día, que conveniente, ¿no?.

* * *

"¿Roza?, ¿estás dispuesta a... _arriesgarte_ -que sea un poco- por mí?", le susurró esa tarde.

"¿Arriesgarme?".

"Mañana es nuestro día libre... ¿Te_ casarías conmigo_?" y -poniéndose de rodillas- abrió la sencilla caja con el anillo eternidad de plata.

Sabía lo importante que era que fuera de plata.

"No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero quiero que sea todo para tí... Hace muchos años... estabas en tu viaje por _Rusia _ con Vasilissa y fue entonces que te ví... Iván -mi anterior cargo- y yo recorríamos la ciudad y él me las señaló. ¡Eras tan hermosa, aún tan joven!, la luz se posaba sobre tu pelo y parecía rojo fuego...aún tan oscuro. Reías y me enamoré un poco de tu risa, ese día... Han sido pocas las ocasiones en que he podido estar cerca tuyo... Y cuándo supe que... salías con mi primo... creía que...y entonces él requirió un Guardián. Iván es mi amigo, pero... se_ relacionó con Natasha_ y yo quería alejarme de_ esa loca._ Así que fui a la Corte y jugué mi carta".

"Pediste a Adrian. No fuiste _asignado_ a él".

"Exacto. Esperaba... tarde o temprano. Que nuestros caminos al final se encontraran... el tener una chance contigo".

"No tengo nada blanco", susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Al fin alguien que la amaba por lo que era!.

"Te compraré algo bonito... ¿vamos?" el fin de turno llegaba. "Podemos _fugarnos_ sin que nada -o nadie- lo impida".

Y salieron por la puerta ancha, en busca de alguna capilla cercana, en la que pudieran reservar para ese día... ¡O casarse de inmediato!

* * *

Un sencillo vestido blanco más tarde, Rose caminaba de la mano con su prometido.

En dirección a un futuro jamás previsto. A una Capilla 24 horas.

"¿Traen los anillos?", Dimitri sacó la cajita y sonrió. "¿Testigos?", se acercaron dos empleados de la capilla, que siempre oficiaban de testigos. " Estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Dimitri Belikov-Ivashkov y a RoseMarie Hathaway-Mazur", Dimitri dio un respingo, pero no dijo ni Pío.

Podía ser una mera coincidencia. Claro. Habían muchas guardianas llamadas Mazur...seguramente.

"En primer lugar, voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial: _Comparecen quienes acreditan ser Dimitri y Rose Marie, al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración_."

_Intercambiaron anillos_ y Rose -Roza Hathaway-Belikova, o su madre la mataría si lo sabía y _moriría virgen_\- se colgó de su cuello, para besarlo sonoramente.

No era que le diría de inmediato. A su madre, claro.

Pero Janine siempre parecía saber cuándo Rose hacía alguna travesura. No correría riesgos. Así que se lo comió a besos allí mismísimo.

* * *

Salieron a buscar y escogieron un lugar cerca -_íntimo y privado_\- para _consumar ese amor que los estaba consumiendo_ y corrían el riesgo de quedar sólo cenizas.

Allí empezaron un Ritual del Amor. Y de sexo. Claro.

Aunque fuera una sola vez en sus vidas, eran sólo ellos los que venían primero.

Se abrazaron, besándose y soltando sus ropas.

Él desabrochó el sostén por debajo del sencillo vestido, liberando sus pesados pechos que le cayeron como cascada en el pecho.

La apretaba contra sí, entre ansioso y desesperado.

Cayeron sobre el sillón y ella le fue sacando la ropa y la suya también –o la poca que le quedaba puesta-, para después recorrerlo con su boca y lamerle el pene endurecido.

La excitó a través del clítoris y los pezones y ella se echó hacia atrás gimiendo en los estertores de una excitación que nunca había conocido antes.

"Tengo miedo, Dimitri", susurró. "Lo sé. Muchos strigois y golpes. Pero esto... ¡es tan íntimo!, dicen que duele... ¿me enseñas?... yo... nunca he dejado a nadie llegar tan lejos".

La hizo recostarse lentamente en la cama y se fue acercando a ella.

Rose temblaba, pero se contuvo. ¿Quería?, ¡sí, totalmente!.

Así que separó las piernas -y no le importó que pensara él.

Era su esposa... ¡Su mujer!- y él comprendió que era esperado. Anhelado. Deseado.

Así que poco a poco lo iba intentando, preocupado porque ella gemía cada vez que intentaba penetrarla.

Pero Rose -su Roza- no dejaba de apretarlo con sus piernas y brazos.

Mejor les fue cuando Rose puso una almohada bajo su espalda y otra en su cuello y él se fue lentamente acercando más a ella.

De pronto ya no habían pinchazos, sino presiones, como cuando algo se pone estrecho.

Su Roza abrió los ojos como plato -¿eso era un tronco, el palo de una escoba?, ¡no, una estaca afilada!.

Iba quedando sin aire y finalmente él sonrió, al fin.

Y susurró a su oído. "_Ya no eres virgen_".

Su Roza le sonrió, iluminando su vida.

Se durmieron -más tarde- besándose.

Y así despertaron, abrazados.

Era temprano en la mañana.

* * *

Los morois dormían y debían volver sigilosamente al hotel. ¿Se los dirían?, ¿se lo guardarían?.

Eso era...lo complicado.

Así que se bañaron -juntos, para ahorrar agua, dijeron- y vistieron con la ropa arrugada del ayer que ya se fue.

Entraron sigilosamente al hotel esa mañana... para encontrarse -¡A bocajarro y sin aviso!- con La Guardiana Janine Hathaway y su infame padre, Ibrahim -Abe- Mazur. que dijeron ¡ir de paso a visitarla!.

* * *

Nota de la autora: No he eliminado los capítulos. Sólo reescribiendo la historia con otra orientación. Revisándolos y viendo si suenan...


	4. ¡No se quedó en Las Vegas!

¡Ni hablar de todo lo que no se quedó en Las Vegas!.

La calma y la cordura no, obviamente.

Y partió con la visita de Janine y Abe.

¡Ella estaba trabajando no de visita! y ese era su día libre, ¡y libre significa libre!

Y, obviamente, los ojos de lince de esa mujer (síp, su madre. Estamos claritos en eso) ¡tenían que ver el sencillo anillo en el dedito de Rose!.

* * *

El siempre práctico Abe consiguió un íntimo saloncito y hasta allí arrastraron a Janine (era el más alejado y a prueba de ruidos, y posiblemente balazos, que había disponible) para... conversar. Con su única hija. ¡Que al menos él quería seguir teniendo viva!.

Como era objetivo, les pidió oír toda su historia antes de mandarlos al cadalso.

"Nos conocimos en la Corte, ¿ok? ni antes ni durante de mis 18 años" insistió Rose, "ni en Rusia o alguna otra parte. ¡Mamá, tú estabas allí!" se defendió Rose.

"¿Yo estaba dónde?" dudó Janine.

"¡En la reunión de pauta, Mamá!" insistió Rose.

"¿En la reunión de pauta de los guardianes elite? ¡En esa reunión!" casi saltó Janine... al cuello de alguno de los dos.

Pero fue retenida por un imparcial Abe. Otra vez.

"Deja hablar a nuestra hija, Janie" sugirió Abe "Es adulta. ¿sí?, y cruza la calle solita"

"¡A casarse,Ibrahim! ¡con un completo desconocido!"

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta, mamá? ¿que me haya casado? ¡antes que tú lo hagas, de seguro!"

"La nuestra... es una relación libre" masculló Janine.

Claro. Libre. ¿Así lo llamaban ahora?

On/Off cuando se pillaban coqueteando descaradamente con otros y después terminando para encontrarse casualmente, caer en la cama y volver... ¿y así desde antes de nacer Rose?, ¿eso era libre?.

* * *

"Mamá, somos adultos, Dimitri y yo. Nos gustamos. Y sí, tuvimos sexo. Nos enloquecimos por el otro... ¡Nuestro trabajo es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo pasar!, es eso ¿cierto? ¿lo qué pensarán de mí, el cómo trabajaré ahora como guardiana? es lo que te detuvo a tí para no casarte con Baba, ¿cierto? ¿el qué dirán?"

"¡Eres tan joven, Rose! si al menos te hubieras tomado algo de tiempo...No sé.. ¿un par de meses, tal vez?. Y con tan pocas experiencias y, obvio con lo guapo y bien... " miró a DImitri y a Abe y volvió a mirar a su hija, mejor "¿no estás un poco... encandilada? ¡Yo lo estuve por tu padre!"

"Y sigues con él, ¿sí?".

"Quiero que vayas a un Terapeuta, Rose" dijo Janine, de sopetón. "Al menos unas 6 sesiones. NO busques a uno de la Corte, son unos chismosos. Eso. Quiero que estés segura de que es lo que quieres, fuera de que el ser guardiana es un riesgo permanente... Quiero que estés bien. Has pasado por demasiado y nunca te has permitido hablarlo, conmigo, con tu padre, con Vasilissa o con nadie... un momento, ella... no lo sabe, ¿cierto?"

"Nop" masculló "fue ayer. En nuestro día libre, ¿sí?. Y libre significa eso. Libre. Sin. explicaciones. Eso. Libre".

"Ve a la terapia y luego le dices. Guardaré tu secreto, pero sólo hasta allí... Tu vida va a cambiar y no sólo por estar casada. Ya lo verás. Igualmente te amo, Rose. Y espero que sea la mejor opción para ustedes. Y si lo es... haremos una fiesta y lo publicaremos y todo... y tal vez... le diga que sí a tu padre... algún día"

"OK. 6 sesiones. Pero tú le dices que sí a Baba y yo seré tu testigo. Así hay testigos, ¿estamos?. O matrimonio con Baba o nada. ¿Trato?"

"Trato" dijo Abe. Tomando de la mano a de su hija. "Digamos... ¿sí? en dos meses. Esas son 8 semanas. 6 de terapia. 2 de preparación para la boda" sonrió "¿Janie?"

"8 semanas" masculló Janine. "Hasta entonces, a ustedes dos".

Salieron y Abe se llevó a Janine a cuestas... ¡y no se volvió a saber de ellos por bastante!


	5. Locólogos varios

La Terapeuta fue muy amable y más simpática aún.

La oýó con atención, hizo algunas preguntas y no perdió la sonrisa.

Para después darle su opinión.

"Yo creo... que necesitas de una _Sexóloga_, Rose. En este momento de tu vida, una _Teraputa especializada en Sexologia_ es lo mejor para tí. Tienes mucha frustración adentro, de que todos manejaran tu vida y tus opciones. Tu madre sólo teme que sea rebeldía, pero no creo eso... Estás recién tomando tus decisiones pero vas por un buen camino"

"Un momento... pero, ¿y el _secuestro_?, ¿casi _morir_?, ¿viajar en contra de mi voluntad? ¿ser _acarreada_ de un lugar a otro? ¿eso no cuenta? ¿para algo?"

"Ya lo hablaste conmigo, Rose. Te liberaste. Te explayaste. Lo asumiste y ya no te molesta... tanto. Pero vuelves al tema de su inexperiencia y tu temor de que tu madre tenga la razón, pero en que la falta de experiencia haga que él te abandone por una mujer... con más millas... Por eso creo que necesitas de una Sexóloga. Alguien con quien no sólo hables de sexo, sino también de tus miedos y temores... Alguien que te escuche y no te juzgue. Y, al final, volverás conmigo y veremos si todo esto te ha servido de algo, ¿te parece?

* * *

Así que partió a su primera sesión con una profesional del Sexo.

No. espera, ¡no de esas!. ¿Una especialista en sexo?, nop.

Una sexóloga. ¡Eso! Una Teraputa del Sexo. Eso. Una _Sexóloga_.

* * *

"Comprendo" dijo, tras oír el mismo discurso que Rose dijo a su anterior Terapeuta "Creciste en un entorno en que tener sexo era... faltar a _algún set de principios_ que convienen a algunos y anulan al resto. No. No eres una yegua de cría o de tiro, Rose. Sí. Los hijos se hacen de a pares, en efecto. Hay mujeres, incluso que creen que han escogido con sabiduría, han sido cruelmente abandonadas y maltratadas y es independiente de si son_ librepensadoras o fuertemente religiosas_... Te han hecho ver que la maternidad y tus... elecciones o no elecciones no van juntas. No. Otros no manejan tu sexualidad. Puedes ser todo lo cuidadosa que deseas y quieras. Pero es tu sexualidad. Puedes gritarlo o guardártelo"

"Ese es el tema. Claro, He leído. He visto. Pero.. pero..."

"Rose, mucho de eso es estereotipo. Los gemidos de placer. La duración. Los orgasmos. El porno es eso. Exhibición. Tampoco se trata de leer tratados sobre sexo o Freud. No. Debes buscar las opciones en donde las encuentres. Se te abrirán opciones. No todo es Kamasutra... Y, para eso, debes iniciar un diario... íntimo. Enfócalo como lo desees. Y otra cosa. Escribe. Si no te atreves a plasmar tus deseos y fantasías en primera persona, crea historias. Y si eres lo suficientemente valiente, busca dónde publicarlas. El cielo es tu límite. Puedes volcar tus vivencias en tus escritos. También tus fantasías. Tus deseos. Tus frustraciones. Sueña y ensueña, Rose. Libera a la Diosa que subyace dentro de ti... Hay una figura en un esquema que llaman Kabbalah. Se llama Binah. Es una eterna virgen. Porque por ella fluye pero nunca se quiebra. Su imagen es una Copa... ¿quién eres tú?. Hay otra referencia y lo llaman El Oráculo de las Diosas... Sólo debes buscarte a tí misma.. .dentro de ti misma. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, que te gusta y que no?. Y debes hacérselo saber. Él no es adivino. La complicidad se dará en la comunicación".

* * *

Y así fue como se gestó el DRH o.. Diario de Rose Hathaway .

Y, más tarde, cuando empezó a publicarlo en algunas páginas en internet, se puso como apodo SPV, que significaba La Sombra de la Princesa Vampiro.

Así diferenciaba la fantasía que surgía de sus manitas de la realidad que la golpeaba fuerte por esos días.

Y de sus recuerdos que acudían a su mente como grifos abiertos.

Como dijo su Terapeuta, ¿por qué ocultarse? así que sólo cambió algunas cosillas por aquí y por allá en sus aventuras (para que no la pillara algún moroi caliente que navegara por esas páginas rojas).

Eso sí, llegó a un acuerdo con ambas Terapeutas. Las seguiría viendo.

Algo más extenso de las 6 sesiones.

Pero quería ver casada a su madre, ¡al fin!, así que ambas dirían que estaba perfecta, tras esas 6 sesiones.

Y allí mismísimo - en la _boda del siglo_\- Iba a decirle a Lissa y a gritarle al mundo que estaba casada con el guardián más lindo y sabrosón de todo el mundillo moroi.

Sip. En la primera boda hecha públicamente entre un moroi y una guardiana.

* * *

Los siguientes capítulos tendrán esos encabezados para diferenciar si lo vivió... o se lo imaginó...

Pues no todos serán vivencias de Rose. ¡O sus fantasías, claro!


End file.
